Deserving More: Deserving Another Chance
by Only-A-Dreamer
Summary: AU- A crumbling marriage, a possessive husband, a miscarriage, and a car accident. With an amnesiac wife, will Sesshoumaru ever have a chance to make things right? (SK)
1. Prologue Never Doubt It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I sure as heck own this story, so don't even THINK of stealing it.

Summary- "Sesshoumaru, I want... I want a divorce," Kagome stammered. "I just can't live like this; it isn't fair to you, or to me."- A crumbling marriage, a possessive husband, a miscarriage, and a car accident. With an amnesiac wife, will Sesshoumaru ever have a chance to make things right?

Prologue- Never Doubt It

"Sesshoumaru, I want... I want a divorce," Kagome stammered. "I just can't live like this, it isn't fair to me, or to you. The... b..." her voice began breaking but she continued, "baby isn't here anymore, there's not really any reason for us to stay married." '_You can do this Kagome, stay strong, this will be better for everyone, everyone except yourself. Sesshoumaru can't stay happy with you.'_ Even though she thought this way, her heart screamed at her, '_He loves you he said so himself, Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything he doesn't mean!_'

But Kagome argued back to her heart._ 'You and I both know Inutaisho is right; Sesshoumaru is bound for so much more, he's known a life with so much more. Our marriage didn't begin in love, how much longer until he gets bored and leaves me? He won't love me forever, he would only truly be happy with someone like...like Kagura. Somebody must really hate me up there, to make me fall in love with someone who could never truly love me back. We aren't even from the same social class! They even have to torture me more by giving me only a small amount of time with him.' _

Sesshoumaru stared back at her, his impassive face remaining calm, but the confusion evident in his eyes. "Kagome," he started unsteadily, "we've talked about this. You don't know what you are talking about." Kagome's voice rang sharp, as she retorted, "Yes, I do! We don't... we shouldn't... you just shouldn't be with me, I can't bring you happiness, and you..." tears now running down her face, as she went on, her voice minimized to a whisper so quiet, even with his youkai hearing he could barely hear her, "...will never truly be happy with me, you will always regret marrying me, and later on, it's only going to hurt both of us when you start to hate me."

Kagome who had once been standing tall, albeit a bit shaky, now was swaying, but just before she fell, strong arms grabbed at her, pulling her body close against his own body. Looking up at his angelic face made Kagome break into a whole new fit of tears. '_Oh Kami, I don't want to leave him, I know he won't love me forever, but I still love him so.' _She could feel his warm breath on her ears, as he leaned down to speak softly into her ears.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kagome. I love you; NEVER doubt that, we are made for each other. Don't cry," he said softly, as his hand came up to wipe the tears from her face, "I don't want my mate being sad. I don't know what happened today, but whatever you heard, isn't true. And I am happy with you, I would never hate you, I just couldn't. I know that you think you need to give me a child, but truly it's okay. We've talked about the options, remember?"

At her nod, he continued, "We could always consider adoption, or I can buy a surrogate mother, it's okay, stop crying, hmm?" When she continued to shake her head, he gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair.

He truly was baffled, Kagome hadn't cried for over two weeks now, since they had talked it over with the doctor. He didn't know what had happened but he would make sure she told him.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru tentatively asked. Kagome lifted her head slightly and looked up at him. "Yeah?" At her answer, he continued, "Did you talk to somebody today, or did someone say something to you while you were out?" '_I will find out who made her think that way, and make sure they pay. Nobody messes with this Sesshoumaru's family!' _he silently vowed.

Kagome looked at him. At the look she was giving, he knew somebody must have said something. Her nose was scrunched up, her brow furrowed, and she chewed her lower lip. Obviously she was having inner turmoil. '_How does he know somebody talked to me?_ _I can't tell him Inutaisho talked to me, he'd be so mad.' _She remembered when she finally got up the nerve to ask Sesshoumaru about his family when they had gotten married.

**Flashback**

"Sesshoumaru, do you have any family that needs to know, other than Inuyasha." She asked timidly. Sesshoumaru looked up from the business papers he was looking at, and scowled at her. "I can deal with my own problems."

She had heard from Inuyasha about how Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho, their father, did not get along. '_Even if he doesn't want Inutaisho to know, I know that Inutaisho undoubtedly already knows, and our child still deserves a grandfather. Since I can only provide a great- grandfather...' _

"Sesshoumaru, I know that you don't like your father, but..." Her words were cut off by Sesshoumaru's curt snap, "Who told you things about my family!!!" When she opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off once again sneering, "I bet, no, I know it was that disgusting half breed brother of mine's wasn't it? I know how much you adore him, following after his every whim like a good little bitch."

His reply brought tears to her eyes, but even with them stinging the back of her eyes, she refused to cry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't care what you think of me, but you can't deny your father his grandchild just because of some petty vengeance you want to have against your father."

With this, she opened her eyes, and was shocked to realize that Sesshoumaru had somehow cornered her against a wall. When she gazed up at him, she found him in his humanoid demon form, his eyes switching back and forth between gold and red. He growled at her, and when she winced, he smirked. She had known he was a demon, but had never seen him in any other form than his human form. He snarled at her, "You know nothing of my family! Petty revenge? This Sesshoumaru cares nothing of vengeance. I can deny my father anything I want. The child belongs to me!!!"

He brought up a clawed hand against Kagome's face, tracing the side of it, his eyes completely red as he grabbed a claw full of her hair, and pulled her against him, growling, "And you, my lovely wife, also, belong to me. Understand?!!!" When she nodded, he let go of her; she fell, and crumpled to the floor. "Sesshoumaru, please, just let your father know, please?"

Returning to his human form, he looked at her and said, "I never knew how stubborn you were before." He laughed harshly, and then continued, "We will see my father but once, if I feel for any reason, he will never see the child after it is born." Though he would never tell her, he was ashamed of having a human wife, and soon he would have a hanyou child. '_How disgusting it is, that THIS Sesshoumaru has acted just like his despicable father.'_

**End Flashback**

That memory brought a shiver to Kagome. By the way he acted now, if she hadn't experienced it firsthand, she would have never known that the same Sesshoumaru who was so cold to her, was the same one that held her in his arms. Noticing her shiver, he asked her, "Are you cold?" and she shook her head.

Sesshoumaru shifted her so that she was pressed closely against him, and he rested his chin on her head. He chuckled softly at their difference of height. Compared to his 6'4 frame, her 5'5 was diminutive. "We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? Now let's go somewhere else okay? I don't fancy falling asleep with my wife in my study. I mean what if someone catches us?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She giggled. '_This will be my last night with him, I just want one more night and I'll leave,' _she promised herself. Wrapping her arms around his neck and inclining him to lower his head, she went on her tippy toes, and whispered into his ear, "Let's go to the bedroom, ne?" He swallowed hard, feeling her supple body pressed close against her.

(I had to rewrite this chapter, I don't know, it's kind of bad to me. Anyways, if you're a past reader, I am super sorry, and will try to update soon. If you're a new reader, I know it's bad, but I'm trying, just wait for later chapters.)

Love and More,

Aimee.


	2. Just One Last Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I sure own this story, so ya'll biters out there, just go to the next story, k? Trust me, my stories aren't good e'nuff to plagiarize, so yea… just go.

Author's Note: I have a lemon for this story, but since I wanna keep this fic on this site, I'll have a link, okay? Just go to my profile I have my link there.

Otherwise, keep reading here.

Deserving More: Deserving Another Chance

Just One Last Night

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Bending slightly, he took his left arm, and placed them under her legs. He lifted her in one swoop, and carried her bridal style to their room. As they entered the master bedroom, he bent down, and used the side of his hand to lock the door.

He looked at Kagome, raising an eyebrow, when he saw the look on her face. "Don't want any uninvited guests, now do we?" She shook her head, and he smiled. Leaning his head he kissed her, while walking to the bed.

He had tried to go as slowly as possible, but the want for her was too much. He deepened the kiss, sucking on her lower lip, and then let his tongue seek entrance against her mouth. 'Gods, she tastes good.' He thought as he greedily savored the honey flavor of her mouth.

Kagome returned his kiss, with the same urgency as his, only she was not so much as trying to savor it, as she was trying to remember the feel of it. 'I won't have this chance again, I just want one last night, that's all.' She convinced herself.

--

If you want the lemon, go to my profile for the site, or go to mediaminer, same story, and author there.

--

He fell on to her, and then rolled off her, scared of hurting her with his weight. He pulled her head to his chest, and soon the room was silent, save for their soft breaths. "I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him. Kissing her forehead, he told her, "I love you too." And as the two fell asleep, no noises were heard in the now silent room.

THE NEXT EVENING

"Kagome, Kagome? Where are you? Let's go out, okay? There's this won-" Sesshoumaru's sentence was cut as he peered into the bedroom noticing an elegantly wrapped envelope on the bed. He had come home but fifteen minutes ago, looking for her, but saw no one, not even a servant. 'Had she given them the day off?' he thought while unwrapping the letter and as he read, his hand not holding the letter fisted in anger.

_Dear Sesshou,_

_I know you might, okay, are really mad right now, but I am doing this for the both of us, trust me, I am sorry I had to do it this way, but you are just so stubborn. Please don't try to find me, please. I know you're going to anyways so I might as well tell you, I won't be using any of my credit cards or the car you brought me, so there really isn't any way to trace me. Don't be mad at me, k, love? Take care, and I'll miss you. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Kagome Maayuka_

'What the HELL was she trying to do? Like hell, he would not look for her. At least she was able to write her name using his last name.' He thought. Picking up the phone, he called his most trusted business associate. When Jaken picked up, Sesshoumaru began telling him, "I want you to do whatever you can to find Kagome Higurashi, she might even be using my last name, who the hell knows? Just find her; I don't care about the cost."

"Your wife, Kagome?" Jaken asked. "Yes, my wife. Who else?" Sesshoumaru snapped. "She left you? I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, but I told you she-" his sentence was cut short by Sesshoumaru's sharp, steel toned words, "Don't badmouth my wife. She didn't leave me, and when you find, which I suggest you do quickly, she'll be back at my side." With that, he hung up on Jaken.

(I rewrote this chapter too. I never realized how horrible and obvious the grammar and spelling mistakes were before, why didn't anyone tell me? However, if you did know, but didn't say anything to spare my feelings, thanks. Anyways, review k? And I'll update soon, I promise.)

Love and More,

Aimee.


	3. Trying From The Start

Trying From the Start

YEARS EARLIER: September 3rd, 2000

An extremely frustrated young woman pulled her oversized luggage case from the trunk of the taxicab. After several unsuccessful tugs, she took a deep breath, and pulled with all her strength. She was successful; but the force easily pulled the luggage from its holder, and the woman, along with her luggage flew back, crashing unladylike against an unfortunate young man standing behind her.

"Oh my god! Gomen ne-" her words were cut off as soon as the two stood and she realized the enormity of the man whom she had landed on. As she forced her head up to look at the face of what she thought seemed like a seven-foot tall man, her mouth opened in shock. 'He's so…so beautiful.'

The aristocratic looking man looked at her boredly. The man's long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and his golden eyes peered at her, his cold face expressing none of his feelings. "Have you no manners? It is rude to stare you know." He told her simply, and so a flustered Kagome was quick to comply, breaking the stare, and then angrily telling him, "Why you… just-" He cut her off, by simply turning away, and told her over his shoulder as he walked away, "I've no time for such childish affairs."

Kagome was fuming, 'Who does he think he is?' and with a slam of the trunk, sent the cabdriver on his way. Pulling her luggage in one hand, while holding a small matching luggage carrier along with a black hand purse, she strode into the hotel which she had not noticed, but the young man had also went into earlier.

Walking up to the receptionist's desk, the young woman dressed in a pair of comfortable pair of jeans, and a loose tank, told the young girl, "Hi, I am Higurashi Kagome, the company which is hiring me, told me I would have a room reserved here under Maayuka Incorporated."

As the girl looked at Kagome suspiciously, Kagome began to acutely be aware of how fancy the hotel was, and how unfit her clothes were for such a place. The girl soon looked back to her computer screen, and with a few taps on her computer, the young girl left to go behind a door, reappearing a few seconds later, bringing with her a room key and folder. "Yes," her nasal voice droned, "we have a key here for you for the President's suite, and Maayuka-san also left us a folder and a note for you."

She retrieved the items, bowing to the girl gratefully. As she went up the elevator, she pondered about the room that she had been given, 'President's suite? Inu Yasha's brother can't be as mean as Inu Yasha described him.' A small 'ding' pulled her from her thoughts, and the bellboy opened the gated door, telling her that her room was the second to the left.

Upon, opening the door, Kagome gasped at the sight of the spacious apartment. With long chapel-like windows, and a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the living room, the apartment, to her, was a dream. 'Beautiful!' were her only thoughts. Remembering her folder, she closed the door, comfortably sat herself languidly on the luxurious couch, and began reading the note.

To Higurashi-san,

By now, you should have already seen the residence that we are providing you. Of course, this is only temporary until you find a housing of your own. Be aware though, not all new employees are treated thus. If it had not been for your accomplished resume and my brother's pleading you wouldn't have even been considered, for you are a human. Be that as it may, you will be treated no differently, and will be expected to work diligently as the head of our research and development department, there will be no tardiness, whether in work or arriving, no disrespect, and no laziness upon your part, else you will be dismissed. I hope you will review the files that I have left for you, and I will be waiting for you in the hotel's lobby at 8 o'clock sharp.

* * *

As Kagome read the letter, she wanted nothing more than to laugh in the writer's face. 'Maybe Inu Yasha is right. This guy sure sounds like an ass, and I haven't even met him,' she thought. As she skimmed through the files, she scoffed at the simplicity of it all. The folder contained nothing but the company goals, affiliations, and so on.

'What does this guy think I am, an idiot? I did do research.' "If it had not been for your accomplished resume and my brother's pleading you wouldn't have even been considered, for you are a human," Kagome said, trying to mimic the voice of what she thought the cranky young business tycoon would sound like. She scoffed once again, as she thought, 'Because I'm a human indeed, what a jerk.'

Looking at the clock on the wall, she read 7:45 AM. 'Oh crap,' she thought, and rushed to release her possessions from the bindings of the luggage holders.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against the lobby stand, impatiently tapping the gold Rolex watch on his arm. 'Where is that girl? If she is an idiot, there is no doubt that my brainless brother will pay for wasting my time and money.'

Kagome rushed down to the first floor, and gasped for breaths while she straightened her clothes. She walked out and gasped at the sight of the only person in the lobby. 'That's Inuyasha's brother? Oh god! Okay, you can do this, just breathe,' she thought while she walked to the young man she had seen before. "Excuse me, Maayuka-san?"

Sesshoumaru turned around upon hearing a soft voice. He was surprised to see the same girl from before, but tried not to let it show. "Ahh, Higurashi-san," he drawled and then continued after taking a noticeable glace at his wristwatch, "not only can you be incredibly clumsy but you can also be very tardy. Hopefully, none of these qualities will appear while you are working, correct?"

He smirked slightly when her face flushed with embarrassment. Almost biting her tongue to keep from yelling at her new boss, she ground out, "Of course, Maayuka-san."

"Come now, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of work, would you? That will leave a nasty impression on your co-workers," he said snidely. Kagome took slow breaths, staring holes into his back as she followed him to his car.

* * *

After giving her a short tour of the huge building, Sesshoumaru introduced Kagome to the workers working under her in her department, and with a curt nod, left to his office. Unlike she had thought, her co-workers were all very friendly and accepting. Most of the employees were demons, but the few that were humans, were very accomplished.

"So, Kagome-san, how did you get such a high position? Here, of all places?" Kagome looked up from her plate of food, and thought about the question before answering with a confused, "What?"

Her new friend, Sango, chuckled, and shook her head at Kagome. "I mean, can't you see the few humans working here? Sesshoumaru-san has very high standards, I'm surprised you've attained such a high position here." Kagome's mouth formed an "o" as she finally understood. She shrugged, and answered nonchalantly, "He told me, and I quote, 'If it had not been for your accomplished resume and my brother's pleading you wouldn't have even been considered, for you are a human.' How discriminating is that?"

Sango chuckled once more, and informed Kagome, "Sesshoumaru prefers demons because he believes they are more efficient, and I can't say I don't agree." Kagome gasped, "Sango, why would you say that?" Sango leaned closer to Kagome, and whispered, "It's true, you know, especially here."

Kagome, unsure of this new information, just nodded. "On a lighter note, Kagome, you said you know Inu Yasha?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and told her he had recommended her to Sesshoumaru. Kagome focused her attention back at her plate, and began moving her food back and forth with her fork again.

Unable to keep the question inside, Kagome blurted out, "Is Sesshoumaru always so rude?" Sango giggled slightly, and answered, "Oh, that's just how he is. Believe me, I prefer his rudeness and curtness to his coldness." She shivered, emphasizing her words.

"Well, I just can't stand the man, literally. I mean, did he wake up on-" Kagome said, stopping when she saw Sango's slow head shake, a silent sign for her to quit talking. Kagome's left eyebrow rose and she froze, hearing a familiar voice say, "Really, Higurashi-san, pray tell, where did I wake up on?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had gone to the 22nd floor where the research and development department was located to search for Kagome when he heard her talk about him inside the break room. Unable to resist embarrassing her, he asked her why, and smirked as she froze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was silently praying as she turned to face the speaker, 'Please don't let it be him, please.' Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as Kagome turned ten different shades of red as soon as she saw him. "Come, Higurashi-san," and looking at his wristwatch, then back at her again, "we have much to do, and I believe you are done with lunch."

Kagome nodded slowly, still embarrassed at having been caught talking about her boss. 'Great job, Kagome,' she thought to herself, 'and it's only your first day, you'll be lucky if you don't get fired. I mean why did you even say that, it was so rude.'

The two walked in silence to the elevator. When the door closed, and Kagome stood next to him in the elevator to go to his office, she couldn't help but apologize. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. It's just you were so rude, and-" Sesshoumaru cut her off with a curt, "It is fine, I understand. Because you work for me does not mean you cannot have your own opinion, you need not apologize."

However, Kagome was stubborn, and rambled, "No, really, I'm not saying sorry because you're my boss. It was really inconsiderate, and I would never say anything like that, to other people, I just was frustrated I guess." Kagome smiled brightly, when Sesshoumaru gave an exasperated groan and said, "Fine, I accept your apology."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, no- woman beside him, and shook his head. 'She is entertaining, as if I care of her opinion of me. However, I do believe if I had not said yes, she would have most likely kept talking and talking. Gods, I have a pounding headache.' The elevator bell dinged, signifying they had arrived at the 28th floor of the building, where Sesshoumaru's office was located.

Before entering the main conference room, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood outside the closed doors and listened to the angry shouts and growls coming from inside. She stifled a giggle when she noticed Sesshoumaru tiredly rubbing his forehead. "Come, Higurashi-san, prepare yourself," he warned her, as he opened the door.

Silence was heard throughout the room when the door slammed shut behind the pair. The occupants had immediately quieted as they watched their new co-worker. Kagome watched them as the silence ensued. Not surprisingly, all his workers were male, save her, and all were demons, save her and two others.

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll, long time no update. Get it? Never mind, anyways, I am so, so sorry, you wouldn't even believe. I don't know, I've been a little out of it lately. This chapter has been worked on since September, but I am constantly tweaking it, so you can guess my reluctance to send it out. But reviewers were starting to scare me, so yeah… I hoped you enjoyed it.

Kudos and Credit to my Beta-reader, Asian Eyes, for correcting my many spelling mistakes.

I love my readers and reviewers, thank you for the encouragement, ya'll

Love and More,

Aimee


End file.
